Por Rosie
by Mary Elizabeth Von Teese
Summary: Por el 1 Reto de Rojo y Negro, con el personaje de Dominique. Me disculpo por la demora. Todo el mundo dice que estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por un ser amado, pero no es lo mismo decirlo que de hecho, encaminarte en medio de la oscuridad para entregarte al peligro. Las razones de Dominique para entregarse en el bosque prohibido


La familia es algo difícil de explicar y es aún más difícil convivir con ella, los seres humanos, pese a ser animales sociales, suelen tener

conflictos si permanecen mucho tiempo junto a otros, sin embargo, la familia Weasley parece que siempre ha logrado sobreponerse

a todo y mantener asi una armonía y una convivencia agradable entre sus realmente numerosos miembros. Lo sorprendente de esta familia

es que de alguna manera han desarrollado lazos tan fuertes que ninguno dudaría en dar la vida por otro, no importa si es su hermano

o su primo, su tio, su padre o abuelo, todos ellos de encontrarse bajo situaciones extremas, encontrarían la manera de luchar y ponerse

entre la amenaza y el objetivo, justo como Dominique quien elocuentemente expresó sus sentimientos a un atónito Aaron en el bosque

prohibido.

"-¿Huir?- le preguntó. -Crees que saldría corriendo para salvar mi propia vida cuando la de mi prima, que es como mi hermana,

cuelga de un hilo?¿En verdad crees que soy tan egoísta y cobarde? Prefiero morir antes que permitir que Rosie salga lastimada."

Lo cierto es que aunque Dominique ama profundamente a todos los miembros de su alocada familia, incluso aunque tenga familia sanguínea

mas cercana, Dominique mantiene secretamente una deuda para con Rose, porque Rose, Rosie, hizo algo por ella, algo tan grande que apenas

podría ser pagado con su vida.

Eran vacaciones y Dominique se encontraba en la madriguera junto al resto de la familia, los adultos se acomodaban por el lugar o ayudaban

en las labores del hogar, mientras permitían que los niños jugaran, eran tantos que podían arreglárselas para divertirse ellos solos, el asunto

con los niños es que no suelen medir sus palabras y estas suelen dirigirse al punto débil de las personas sin que incluso ellos noten el daño que

han hecho. Hugo, con un solo comentario había logrado hacer llorar a su prima y apenas torció el gesto cuando su hermana le dirigió

un gesto de reproche y dirigió su andar en la misma dirección en la que Dominique había echado a correr. "Niñas" pensó en ese momento.

Dominique se había sentado en el pasto cerca de unos arbustos que le proveerían de escondite si se encogía lo suficiente, se entretuvo

unos minutos mirando las flores del arbusto, unas pequeñas florecillas de un blanco que le parecío, debido a su humor, casi insípido y

de una apariencia insultante mente frágil, de ninguna manera parecían tener algo de especial, ningún color brillante y llamativo o alguna

exótica particularidad que las hiciera resaltar, las hojas tampoco tenían absolutamente nada que valiese la pena ser resaltado: era una planta

sencilla, simple y aburrida. Justo como ella misma: Aburrida, asi la había llamado su primo al hacerle notar que ella no tenía nada de especial

ni siquiera en su misma familia: su cabello era rubio, si, pero miles de personas en el mundo lo eran, sus ojos tampoco tenían un color

interesante, tampoco era especialmente alta, además, era particularmente "delicada" según su primo. Vamos, incluso los pistilos de la flor

podían ser el equivalente a sus pecas, que eran el sello de la familia.

Asi la encontró Rose, con la cabeza en sus rodillas, tocando pensativamente los pétalos de una de las flores del arbusto que usaba como escondite.

Discretamente, se sentó junto a ella. De una manera que la pequeña Dominique nunca supo explicar, su prima pareció encontrar el rumbo de sus

pensamientos cuando comenzó a hablar

-Son como tú- dijo suavemente, sin mirarla.

-¿Insípidas y aburridas?- le contestó, su voz suave de tristeza y apagada por la posición de su cabeza al hablar, oh, Merlín, Rosie se había

sentado justo junto a ella solo para confirmarle todos sus miedos, y si Rosie lo decía es porque debía ser verdad, ella era la más inteligente de

todos los primos, nacida de Hermione Granger, tenía que serlo y la tía Hermione siempre tenía la razón; fantástico, ahora sabía que su destino

estaba sellado, seguiría siendo tan insípida y aburrida para siempre, aburriría hasta la muerte a todo aquel que se acercara hasta que nadie quisiese

acercarse jamás y asi terminaría en algún lugar solitario y frio, sola para el resto de sus días, sin que su propia familia quisiera verla porque era

aburrida, aburrida y simple, sin nada interesante para ofrecer, ni siquiera una conversación porque de ninguna manera era tan inteligente como

Rose, tan astuta como Lily o tan...

-Se llaman Mirtos, ¿sabes?- la interrumpió Rose, con mirada pensativa -mi abuela materna me habló sobre ellos, dijo que eran plantas gentiles

que alimentaban a los pájaros con sus frutos cuando florecían en primavera y que eran plantas que aunque lucieran frágiles

y estuvieran acostumbradas a los climas suaves, eran resistentes a la falta de agua y al frio, tú eres gentil. Y fuerte, justo como los Mirtos - hizo una

pausa para humedecer sus labios y dirigir su mirada hacia su prima- también dijo que tenían propiedades curativas, y que su madera

es apreciada para ciertas personas. Yo te aprecio, Dominique- Le soltó con una sinceridad abrumadora

Dominique estaba atónita a decir verdad, Rose era una niña amable, sin embargo no solía mostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente y de una

manera que parecía tan sincera que tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para evitar que sus ojos siguieran humedeciendose. Miró nuevamente

la planta frente a ella, de pronto, no le parecía tan insípida, de pronto, se convirtió en una planta valiosa, gentil y fuerte que florecía en

primavera y tenía pistilos como pecas. Miro a Rose, conmovida -Creo se convirtió en mi planta favorita- le dijo con suavidad y luego le dirigió

una sonrisa con renovada alegría, Rose le sonrió de vuelta, se levantóy le tendío la mano, Dominique la tomóy después de tomar una flor

y ponersela en el pelo, caminaron juntas hacia la madriguera donde la familia comenzaba a reunirse para comer.

Rosie probablemente nunca lo sabría, pero se las había arreglado para hacerle notar a Dominique la fortaleza que tenía dentro, asi, conforme

fue creciendo y se encontraba en situaciones difíciles todo lo que Dominique tenía que hacer, era pensar en los Mirtos y su fortaleza frente a los

climas difíciles, o su gentileza al proveer de alimento a otras criaturas, incluso pese a si misma, y se recordaba sonreír siempre, como si ella

misma floreciera cada primavera. Vamos, que los pistilos de esa flor, se parecían a sus pecas. Rose le había ayudado en algo que tenía un valor

incalculable: le había ayudado a encontrar su propia fortaleza y se prometió a si misma que haría lo posible por ayudar a su prima en

lo que ella necesitara, que daría su vida por ella si fuese necesario, por eso, cuando Aaron la bajó de su espalda y Dominique logró ver lo que

le esperaba al terminar la caminata, ella simplemente aceptó lo que venía.

"-Bien, porque tenemos que seguir.- le dijo mientras se masajeaba el hombro y estiraba su espalda.

Dominique esbozo una sonrisa tímida y afable.

-Si, por supuesto.- dijo en tono suave"

Por tí, Rosie


End file.
